


Spoiling the Surprise

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: American Sign Language, Canon Gay Character, Episode Related, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine may admit partial fault for Kurt knowing about the proposal before it happened, but he’s not entirely to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiling the Surprise

No one directly tells Kurt about the proposal before it happens. No, the revel of information that Blaine repeatedly classifies as “top secret” lies in their family and friends’ indiscretion. Blaine may admit partial fault, but he’s not entirely to blame. 

Who’s to blame for Kurt finding about his proposal ahead of time, in chronological order:

**Blaine**

But it’s still only partial fault.

When Blaine goes to his best friend for help about subtly getting information out of Kurt for the proposal, Sam suggests, with a coolness that’s becoming less and less surprising as their friendship builds, “well, obviously you need to seduce it out of him. Every great covert mission involves seduction eventually. And he’s your boyfriend now, so it’s kind of a given you’ll have the opportunity.”

The opportunity comes easily enough: that evening, in Blaine’s empty house, both riding their dating-again high and the first round of exuberant reunion sex passed but too soon to contemplate a second. The biggest logistical hurdle is finding a moment where he’s willing to break away and use words when all he wants to do is keep kissing Kurt until he’s physically incapable of making his lips meet Kurt’s one more time, chasing Kurt’s mouth as he twists through the aftershocks. 

Kurt drops back fully against the mattress, shoulders wriggling against the sheets and eyes closed. Blaine uses the break to pose his question. 

“How do you say making out in sign language?” At the perplexed look from Kurt that’s effectiveness is lessened by the panting and wiggling, Blaine adds, “You take my breath away so often. It seems only right to learn.” 

It’s not a lie; Kurt making him breathless is one of the many reasons why he wants to propose. It’s just not why he wants to get on the topic of sign language. Not directly. 

Kurt’s laugh is high and breathy and fades into a wide smile between gulps for air. “Like, actual making out, or kissing? There’s more than one way to describe kissing.” Kurt props himself up, slips on the sheets, catches himself before he crashes, and grins at Blaine all the while.

“Like this.” Blaine presses a happy, somewhat misaligned smack to Kurt’s mouth that he struggles to keep short so he can get his answer.

Kurt brings his hands together, thumbs tucked under his fingers, like two mouths meeting. His expression changes to match, making the meeting of his hands look pleased in the imitation of a peck that separates quickly. He even mouths “mwah!” as he does it.

“What are the other options?”

“Something like this.” Kurt leads Blaine back to his parted lips and teases his tongue against Blaine’s lips. His fingers sink into the hair behind Blaine’s ears and then down to his jaw to guide him further. As if Blaine needs coaxing to let him in. He pushes and his tongue slides. Blaine fumbles past the pillows framing Kurt for firmer support against the mattress to keep him from crashing fully into Kurt.

When Kurt lets him go, Blaine flops to the bed like Kurt did moments ago. “There are words for that?”

The motion Kurt makes with two fingers from each hand brushing against each other, while he purses his lips along with the sign, is as obscene as the kiss. The playful sparkle in his eyes has been constant since the picnic in the courtyard.

Blaine clears his throat before he tries to speak again. “That looks like a good kiss.” 

“It was.” 

Kurt’s at his most pliable right now, and a little giddy, and clearly Sam was onto sometime by suggesting pillow talk because Kurt doesn’t seem the least bit suspicious.

“How do you say sex?”

“Give me a minute.”

Blaine laughs. “You don’t have to give a demonstration for each one! I’m assuming there’s an extensive vocabulary for that as well.”

“There’s this one you can use.” Kurt crooks a finger and moves it up his jaw.

“That’s it? Making out looked way dirtier. Unless that’s oral?”

“It’s just sex, Blaine. If you want, you could say make love. It looks prettier.”

“Of course it does.” 

_I want to make love with you_. Kurt’s expressions give the meaning away, no explanation necessary. The want in his eyes when he makes his hands look like they’re grabbing something and pulling it close. The way he purses his lips and his eyes crinkle when he points at Blaine, teasing him as always. The way his hands cross over his heart.

Blaine tries it out. He lets it show in his face like Kurt’s expressions when he signs. How Kurt belongs in his bed, twisting and settling against Blaine’s side. Blaine can’t sleep without thinking of Kurt, no matter what sheets or comforter he switches to. At his most dire to stop feeling bereft without him, he took to the pullout couch in the study and only succeeded in painting that room with melancholy as well. With Kurt his room is cheerful again: bright yellow and purple and green clothes mixing together at the foot of his bed ensure it. 

They’ve been back together for less than 24 hours and have been restless to pick back up right where they left off. Blaine skipped his afternoon classes; his senior year is almost over and he can’t bring himself to care about relearned math he took at Dalton when he can relearn Kurt instead. He can’t help but want to rush to experience as much as possible while Kurt is still within reach. They're supposed to prove they can make a second time work with time and patience instead of just knowing deep down in their hearts and guts and every other part of them liable to have an opinion on spending together forever that they will. Blaine knows. He hopes Kurt does.

Kurt kisses him as a reward for getting the signs right. “Good. Cooper would be so proud of your pointing skills.”

“One of the few instances where I have to point at you for you to know I’m talking about you.” Bringing up his brother isn’t enough to deter Blaine from steering them back toward romance. “How do you say all the time? Or forever?”

After all his wiggling, Kurt finally stills. Not more twisting in the sheets. No more talking with his hands. Still, when he speaks it’s to tease. “I wore you out after one time and you want to request forever?”

Kurt’s hesitation making him hesitate before he gets to the question he really wants to ask. “Or what about other relationship words? Like if I wanted to call you my boyfriend. What about marriage?”

“It’s, um…” Kurt’s movements are less sure as one hand swoops to catch the other and hold tight.  
Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his own and holds it to his heart. Marriage is holding hands. It’s perfect for them. He brings Kurt’s hands to his lips. Kurt’s breathing goes shallow once again, his gorgeous, indescribable eyes wide. 

He’s going to give himself away. He switches topics quickly. “Can you teach me directions?”

Kurt eagerly goes with the diversion. “What do you want me to do? Or tell you to do?” Kurt’s voice goes sultry despite his request for time to recover not a moment ago.

“I mean like driving. You know, left, right, get on the highway. Help me, I’m lost.”

If anything, Kurt looks even more hesitant than the request for marriage vocabulary. Blaine’s not asking for pillow talk. “I think Google Maps has that covered for you.”

“Right.” He can sign-spell an address. And Westerville. Better not ask if there’s a sign for the town name lest he raise Kurt’s suspicions further. 

“This one might be of use.” Kurt moves a hand up his arm. “ _Slow down._ ”

“Show me again?”

“Yes, I see how that might be a hard one for you.” Kurt grins fondly at him as he coaxes Blaine to repeat the sign with him.

 

**Burt**

He can’t decide whether to be touched that Kurt’s calling him pet names or horny once again when he answers his phone and he’s greeted with, “Hi, honey! Ready to slough some skin?” He belatedly realizes Kurt is calling him for their once-routine evening moisturizing sessions now that they’re boyfriends again. 

He used to use this time to wash the worries of the day away, but other than the constant butterflies in his stomach for what he plans to do before Kurt leaves, he has no worries. He just gets clean. It’s been months and he falls immediately back into their routine: earphones in, vanity arranged from left to right, listening to Kurt’s updates on his day. 

“I don’t think the collective amount of time my dad and I have spent talking about boys would measure up to the amount we just had,” Kurt says wryly.

Blaine hums for Kurt to continue while his heart picks up speed. He reminds himself he’s too high for anyone’s unconfirmed disapproval to bring him down.

“He knew about the performance I planned; half of the marching band in our living room when I planned it kind of gave it away. Now that we’re back together, he asked if I think it’s for the right reasons and how I envision my future. He did his whole ‘I’m not asking for my sake; I’m asking you if you’ve thought about it’ speech.” There’s an exasperated fondness in Kurt’s voice that Blaine has often enough heard directed at him.

“I… his concern is reasonable from the outside, but…” Blaine considers his words carefully. “I understand his concern. I don’t want to screw this up. I don’t think we need to think more about if we’re making the right decision by being together or if we belong together. I’ve barely thought of anything else.”

“Are you nervous about what my dad thinks?” Kurt teases. “I don't think you should be. The man made you my Christmas present. I think he wanted us back together as much as we did. He gets that you make me happy. He just ... I don't know, Blaine, something about this year has made us realize our lives are changing.” Kurt’s voice sounds far away as he drifts back in memory. “Even last year, I think he realized I wasn't a kid anymore when he stopped laying down law and would let me make my own choices. It's harder on him than I thought it would be. He doesn't have to worry about me all the time anymore. But I guess he still does.”

Ever since he met Burt, Blaine has been jealous of Kurt's relationship with him. It's not something he wants to get in the way of or tiptoe around. If Burt’s so resolute in letting Kurt make his own decisions, maybe he’ll be willing to get Kurt there. Blaine makes a note to call Burt in the morning. 

“He laughed so hard when I said I didn’t think we were in a rush to have all the answers.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh too. Maybe he deserves Burt’s laughter. It’s pretty funny given the proposal he and Burt know is coming and soon Kurt will see the humor too.

 

**Tina**

_How do you feel about top-secret information?_  
Do you LIKE surprises?   
I’m asking because I care.  
(Delivered 4:22 PM) 

 

**Rachel**

They’re at the Lima Bean when Rachel calls. Kurt has decided to forgive the Lima Bean for the unsightly underbelly he discovered while working there and they settle into their favorite table. Blaine’s occupied with the proposal and serenading Tina but he doesn’t want to get so caught up in his plans that he skimps on precious moments with Kurt, so he insists on coffee before he heads to school. They hold hands and talk about nothing until Kurt’s phone rings and Rachel’s picture flashes on the screen. 

“Is everything okay in New York? I thought we agreed to text unless it’s _urgently important_ – your words, not mine.”

Blaine strains to hear the other line. 

“My itinerary is in my e-mail but I’m on a date with Blaine right now.” A moment later he adds, “It’s JFK, not La Guardia, but I don’t remember what airline. I think they’re all equally prone to delays.”

Blaine smirks. He knew Kurt the first time he ever flew on a plane, and now Kurt’s world has expanded so much he has _opinions_ on these things. Blaine’s less amused or pleased with Rachel. Blaine has two more days to keep a secret and he does not need Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez ruining it because they want to talk their way into all sitting together on the flight back to New York. Although Kurt would like that. He suggested it because he knew Kurt would like it, and he overestimated Rachel’s ability to follow directions like _ask Burt_.

“May I say hi?”

“Rachel, Blaine wants to talk to you. I’ll let you know when I’ll be home when I check.”

Blaine accepts the phone with a smile. “Hi Rachel! It’s been ages! I’ll call you when I’m leaving.” He hangs up. “She had to go.”

It’s possible Blaine is at fault for the way Kurt’s skeptically staring at his phone, compounding Rachel’s indiscretion with his own. He moves his own phone under the table to text _don’t call back._ He’s never keeping a secret again after this. Kurt can throw his own surprise parties like he did as a kid.  
Blaine calls her as soon as he reaches his car in the Lima Bean parking lot. 

“I said call _Burt_ for the itinerary. Kurt’s not supposed to know yet.” 

“You said Kurt,” she protests. “And I was perfectly discreet! It’s reasonable for his roommates to want to know when to expect him back.”

Blaine sighs as he scrolls back through his text conversation with Rachel to prove he gave her the right directions. “How do you mishear a text message?” 

He regrets snipping a moment later when he finds the text and Kurt’s name shines clearly on the screen. Damn autocorrect. His phone it too used to every other word being _Kurt_. Or maybe he’s too used to typing it. Either way, it’s not the message he intended to send. 

He still counts the mistake as Rachel’s. 

 

**Santana**

Santana calls shortly after he ends his call with Rachel.

“It’ll be a shame if we're in Lima and we don't even get to see him until the last hour of the trip, and Rachel already spoiled it so we can fly back together, so we’re going to have a slumber party. See you at proposal rehearsal!”

Having announced her plans, she just as promptly hangs up. 

Kurt and Santana and Rachel live together with each other's early morning irritability and disparate levels of order demanded of their possessions and food they hate that the other eats and she still wants to spend time with him. He should see hope in that. And as exasperating as everyone’s ignorance of “top secret” is, he doesn’t want to get in the way of their fun. And he’s slightly impressed at how fast they work to make something a social occasion. Blaine calls her back. 

“At least come up with a good excuse for why you’re both here with no notice, please?”

 

**Blaine again**

They schedule this time, first thing in the morning on the day of the proposal, because the night seems too long to add to the time they'll spend apart. The next time he sees Kurt will be the proposal. Unlike Kurt, he knows it’s only a few hours until they see each other again. He’s seen Kurt more in the past few days than he has in months. It’s never enough. 

He clings tights and tucks his head over the soft cotton of Kurt’s shoulder. It’s early in the day and neither has dressed for the occasion yet, although Blaine is still operating under the assumption that Kurt doesn’t know there will be an occasion. He has Kurt in bare feet and pajama bottoms before the day begins, simple and unadorned, kissing him on the front porch. His hair is still tussled from sleep.   
Blaine breathes in the last moment like this. They’ll be changed as soon as he proposes. It’s a change he wants, and he feels ready despite all reason, but he can’t stop from clinging. He’s reminded of the early days of their relationship when only the threat of being barred from future dates made him leave in time for curfew. They’ve dawdled here so many times before. No matter what time their date started, they pushed curfew every time. 

Kurt seems apprehensive to let his boyfriend go as well. He holds Blaine’s hands, and then when that doesn’t feel close enough, drapes his arms over Blaine’s shoulders.

“You know I love you,” he says a breath away from Blaine’s lips.

“Yes.”

“And you’re going to remember that. No matter what.” It’s more of a plea than a question. 

“It’s not going to be like last time,” Blaine says. He’s not putting on a brave face. He wont feel abandoned without Kurt by his side. With any luck he'll have a ring on Kurt's finger. He won't doubt them again. He’s not worried about being alone, of drowning in his solitude, which contrasts dramatically with how he felt before. “We’ll call. I don’t care if you have me up before dawn or in the middle of the night. Even if you don’t call, I’ll know this time it’s not because you’ve forgotten me or moved on. And then I’ll move as soon as I can so we don’t have to be apart for another day. We’ll have forever.”

He’s dangerously close to proposal speech territory. He can’t place Kurt’s reaction when he says _forever_ but he knows it’s there. Exasperated fondness, maybe, which is actually one of his favorite looks from Kurt. It’s reserved for family. 

“Okay then. I’ll see you soon.” There’s a quirk in the corner of Kurt’s mouth before he kisses Blaine one last time and lets him go.

With forever on his mind, Blaine dashes down the steps to get ready.


End file.
